


Yellow Moon

by Shinigami_Mine



Series: Melodies of Bleach [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IchiRuki Week, Ichiruki, Romance, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Mine/pseuds/Shinigami_Mine
Summary: Every month they met at the same time. It was just them and a beauty only they could see.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Melodies of Bleach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ichiruki week





	Yellow Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of IchiRuki Week: Beneath the pale moonlight - a romantic getaway

It was a peaceful, cool evening in Karakura Town. The chores of the day were finished and people were heading home. Students either finished classes for the day or adults were closing up shop. The hustle and bustle that was so common earlier in the day thinned out, and left a serene atmosphere in its place.

Karakura seemed like a different place on evenings or nights like this. The place seemed empty, but it wasn’t lonely. There was an ethereal quality to it. It had nothing to do with the fact that the town was a spiritual hotspot. It had nothing to do with the souls and occasional Hollows that wandered around either. Even they weren’t around during those times.

There was just something different about it, something special. Not that anyone was around to enjoy it. Not all evenings and nights were filled with the presence of the living or the dead. There was an exception to this, however.

~*~

An orange-haired high school student wandered about the empty town by himself. He enjoyed the silence. He liked how the town changed when the sun went down. The transition from day to night turned Karakura into a completely different place. He found that he preferred this world from the one touched by the sun. Despite the fact that he never considered himself a fanciful type, he was perfectly content to dwell in this dream world.

He sat down on a bench and looked up at the dark, vast sky above him. A few street lamps remained lit, but they wouldn’t stay that way for much longer. Soon the boy would find himself alone amongst the stars. The new moon rose a few nights ago, its light hidden from the world. Only a sliver of the moon graced the sky now.

‘Soon,’ the young man thought. In a few weeks time, the night he had been waiting for will be here. He heard a distant, discordant sound and felt the vibration in his pocket. He sighed to himself as he pulled his cell phone out and looked at the screen. “Time to go, I guess…” He stood up, stretched, and slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket. He headed back in the opposite direction he came, the lamps behind him finally going out.

_All day yesterday,_

_My cell phone’s call signal kept going off,_

_An out-of-tune fuzz guitar_

_In a strange park_

~*~

It was a few weeks later and the same orange-haired male rode about the streets on his motorbike. He drove about, not paying any mind to what was around him. The sun dipped below the horizon and the streets were empty once again. The calmness of the atmosphere spread out like a blanket; the gentle breeze the lone human’s only companion. The former crescent moon that once resided in the sky was long gone. The full moon was only a few days away from resuming its monthly reign. Eyes kept ahead on the horizon before him as he headed to his destination.

Shortly he stopped, turned off his motorbike and removed his helmet as he dismounted. Kickstand in place, he smiled as he looked at the building before him. “Good. It is still here.” After he placed his helmet down on the leather seat, he walked up the building’s steps and stood before the large oak doors. “I hope no one has disturbed this place. I’ll be annoyed if the rowdier crowd disrupted anything…” Hands placed above the door handles, he pushed the doors open and stepped in out of sight.

_On my motorbike, I didn’t notice anything_

_I’m overtaking the wind_

_The crescent moon is history_

_Above me_

_The earth is my goal line_

_The dogs and lions_

_Are all moving on toward Mars,_

_And it’s annoying me a bit_

~*~

A few days later, the day that he had been waiting for had finally arrived. To bide his time as he waited alone, he threw rocks into the river and watched them skip across the formerly smooth surface. Except for the sound of the rocks breaking the water’s surface, it was silent. Until the sound of grass crunching under someone’s feet broke it.

“Ichigo.”

Having heard his name, Ichigo turned around and smiled at the person who stood before him. “Hey, Rukia. It’s been a while.”

“It has. It’s good to see you again. How have you been?” Rukia tilted her head to the side a little and caused some of her raven hair to fall into her face.

Ichigo chuckled as he stepped forward and brushed the excess hair out of her face except for the strand of hair that always hung between her eyes. “I’ve been good. Been waiting for today. So, are you ready?”

Rukia blushed slightly at Ichigo’s actions and closeness, but she didn’t step away. Instead, she lifted her hand and entwined her fingers with his. She had always felt close to him and thought nothing of holding his hand or remaining close by his side. “Yes. Lead the way.”

Ichigo stepped forward and maintained a slow pace and Rukia leisurely walked beside him. They walked quietly from the river and into town. They were the only two out and had the whole town to themselves. The moon and stars provided them with enough light to see so it didn’t matter that the street lamps were already out.

A soft breeze blew, gently ruffling the skirt of Rukia’s light blue sundress. The silence was broken with the softly spoken words of the two as they kept walking. Soon they arrived at the park and crossed the sidewalk to arrive on a large expanse of grass, surrounded by a few large oak trees. Rukia let go of Ichigo’s hand and spun around in the open space, her arms spread out wide.

“It is always so beautiful at this time. The emptiness of the park and the silver light of the moon and stars make this seem like such a different place. It isn’t even like this in the Soul Society. It’s almost like a dream.” She stopped spinning around to look at Ichigo with her hands behind her back. “I’m glad you convinced me to come, Ichigo. I know we can’t always see each other as much as we would like, but I’m happy that we can get together like this every month.”

“I am too. I want to show you something. Turn around.” He walked up to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and gently turned her around. “Look up.”

Rukia followed his directions and looked up, a soft gasp leaving her lips. “There’s a yellow moon.” She looked in awe at the sight before her. “I’ve never seen a yellow moon here before. Even when I stayed here with you for the first few months after we met.”

“The moon only takes on this appearance in the fall, when the air is cool and it is full. It’s a phenomenon few see because people generally aren’t out at this hour.”

“So that is why you suggested I come visit you at this time for the next few months.” She turned her head to face him, as he still stood behind her.

“Yes. Now close your eyes and count to three. There is something else I want to show you.” He lightly placed his hands over her eyes, blocking her view.

“Ichigo,” she chuckled. “You don’t need to cover my eyes for me!”

“You promise to keep your eyes closed until you counted to three then?”

“Yes, I do. You can remove your hands now.”

Rukia kept her promise and kept her eyes closed when Ichigo moved his hands. She slowly counted to three in her head, opened her eyes, and gazed again at the moon. “Ah! The moon! Now it is…” A thin coat of fog had settled across the moon’s surface, lessening the amount of light it gave off. It could still be seen, but it appeared as if it was hiding among the shadows. 

Ichigo leaned over her shoulder and murmured next to her ear. “It is a shadow moon. You’re still dreaming.”

Rukia gasped and faced Ichigo once again, her amethyst eyes shining. “It’s amazing…. It really is like I’m dreaming.”

Ichigo kept his gaze on hers for a moment, his orange hair gleaming in the moonlight. Then he turned away from her so they were standing back to back. He lightly held her hands in his and looked up at the sky. “Continue to look at the moon and listen to what I say. This time…this feeling. It makes me realize how much you mean to me. Do you feel it too?”

She brought her gaze back to the moon as she thought of what Ichigo said. The scenery, the atmosphere, her hands held in his. She felt the magic in the air. She couldn’t imagine sharing this moment with anyone else. She turned her hands around so she was holding his as well. She did.

_There’s a yellow moon. Keep on counting_

_To three, and open your eyes_

_It’s a shadow moon_

_You’re still dreaming_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand back-to-back together_

_Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?_

_Every day, every night_

_I want to tell you right now, with tender words_

_About how I love you_

_Every day, every night_

_With a plain signal_

_I want to tell you about this overpowering feeling_

~*~

The following month came and once again Rukia joined Ichigo in the World of Living. They met again on the banks of the river outside of Karakura Town. Though this time, Ichigo had a different destination in mind.

“I didn’t know you had a motorbike let alone could drive one.” Rukia raised her voice slightly to be heard over the wind that blew past them as Ichigo zoomed over the asphalt.

“My dad got it for me a few months ago. He wanted me to have another way to get around besides walking everywhere. He bought me and my sisters each a helmet in case they wanted to go for a ride. He bought a fourth one saying it was for any guests since he doesn’t need one. Just as well, I’d never let him get near this thing.”

Rukia reached up and held her helmet closer to her head. “Well, I’m glad he did. I would feel bad taking one of your sister’s helmets.”

Ichigo glanced back at her and grinned. “They wouldn’t mind. Especially since it’s you.”

A blush crossed Rukia’s face. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He chuckled and looked ahead of them. “Look, we’re here. This is the place I wanted to show you.” He slowed to a stop and released the kick stand. After standing up, he turned to face Rukia and chuckled at the sight.

Rukia sat there in shock and awe. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her. A couple of yards away stood the most beautiful church she had ever seen. The outside walls appeared golden under the light of the waning moon. The large oak doors were framed with intricate carvings and there were large stained-glass windows that reflected the moonlight.

Since Rukia did not move, Ichigo took the liberty and removed her helmet for her. Her hair was a little messed up, but after she snapped out of her daze, she straightened it. “Stop grinning at me like a fool and take me in already!” She scrambled off the motorbike and smoothed out her windblown top and flowing skirt. “I wish you told me that we would be riding instead of walking. I would’ve dressed in something more appropriate,” she grumbled.

He took her hand and chuckled. “You were fine. Plus, you are dressed quite appropriately for our destination, wouldn’t you say?” After she grumbled a little more, Ichigo lead her up the steps of the church and opened the doors. He guided her to set of pews directly facing the windows that looked out onto the night sky and the moon above them. After they sat down, he watched Rukia gaze around the inside of the church and at the moon.

_Feeling fine with you this time_

_Holding each other close in a golden church_

_There’s a yellow moon_

_As the moon in the night sky wanes_

_It shines again with a serene smile tonight_

He gently wrapped his arm around Rukia’s shoulders, holding her close. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, Ichigo,” she whispered.

~*~

Before they mounted Ichigo’s motorbike to ride back home, they once again stood back to back and looked at the sky. They held each other’s hands and enjoyed the view. Ichigo expressed how it all made him feel and how much he treasured the time he spent with her. Rukia listened respectfully and contentedly. She never responded in words as much as she squeezed his hands and leaned against him.

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand back-to-back together_

_Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?_

_Every day, every night_

_I want to tell you right now with tender words_

_Every day, every night_

_About how I love you_

_Every day_

~*~

For the entire autumn season, at the same time each month, Ichigo and Rukia met at the river and either walked or rode to different locations inside and outside of Karakura Town. They gazed at the moon together and enjoyed the magic of the moment. However, they knew that their monthly meetings would not last forever. Come winter, Rukia would have to remain in the Soul Society to tend to her duties as a member of the Gotei 13, and Ichigo would be starting his winter semester.

Even so, they kept to their tradition.

“The yellow moon is still as beautiful as it was the first time you showed me. It is a shame that this will end come winter.”

“Yeah, this phenomenon only occurs during the fall months. That doesn’t mean we can’t get together another time though.”

“True…,” Rukia sighs. She kept her grip on Ichigo’s hand as she continued to gaze at the moon.

“Hey, close your eyes and count to three.” Ichigo murmured close to her ear.

She obediently closed her eyes and counted. Once she finished, she opened her eyes and smiled.

“It’s a shadow moon.”

“I must still be dreaming,” she whispered.

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting_

_To three, and open your eyes_

_It’s a shadow moon_

_You’re still dreaming_

“Tell me…when will we be able to see each other again?” Ichigo asked her as they stood back to back again, hands entwined.

“Soon. I’m not sure when exactly, but soon.”

“Rukia?” She hummed in response. “I want to tell you something. I want to tell you tell you every chance that I get. I love you. I want to tell you how much you mean to me. In the most tender way I can, I want you to know…”

“I love you too, Ichigo. And I always will.” When Ichigo turned around to face her, she stood up on her tiptoes and met his lips with hers.

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand back-to-back together_

_Look in my eyes. When will I see you again?_

_Every day, every night_

_I want to tell you right now with tender words_

_About how I love you._

_Every day, every night_

_With a plain signal_

_I want to tell you about this overwhelming feeling_

~*~

Time passed and winter came and went. The beginning of spring arrived and Ichigo was walking home after a long day of classes. The sun already set by the time he arrived at the park. He walked around for a little while before he stopped before the expanse of field he took Rukia to months ago when he first showed her the yellow moon.

Time passed, but their feelings didn’t. “Soon” came faster than they thought and he was looking forward to seeing her again. As he stood there, he felt his phone vibrate and heard a soft melody. He closed eyes and smiled. “Time to go.” He glanced at the field one last time, turned around, and headed home.

_A magic code change_

_In this sleepless town…_

_A jazz guitar is playing a soft minor_

_That changes every day._

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Yellow Moon by Akeboshi


End file.
